Why You Made Me
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Sunset Shimmer and Moon Dancer's daughter is having trouble at school.


A/N: I don't own Sunset Shimmer or Moon Dancer. They are owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I do own Flaring Sunrise. Enjoy the story!

 **Why You Made Me**

Sunset Shimmer and her wife Moon Dancer were making dinner when they heard the front door slam and their young daughter Flaring Sunrise crying. They stared at each other in shock as they heard their daughter run up the stairs to her room and slam the door. The two mares frowned as their ears drooped with worry, wondering what had upset her. They walked up the stairs to their daughter's room.

Sunset was the first to knock. "Sunrise, sweetie, are you okay?" Sunset asked. "We heard slamming doors and you were crying, so-"

"GO AWAY!" their daughter roared. The two mothers looked at each other with concern. She had never yelled at them like that before.

This time Moon Dancer knocked. "Honey, if something is bothering you, you know you can always talk to us."

There was a moment of silence before Flaring Sunrise opened the door and looked up at them with watery eyes. "You're the problem!" she snapped.

Her mothers stared at her in shock. "What do you mean "we're the problem", honey?" Sunset asked, trying to keep calm for everypony's sake.

Flaring Sunrise realized she needed to clarify. "Most other ponies have a mom and a dad. I have two moms." She came close to tears as she lowered her head. "Some ponies at school made fun of me because my two moms used experimental magic to have me. They called me a freak." She looked up at them, her eyes suddenly full of rage. "Why did you have me?!"

Now it was clear to them. The two mothers wrapped their hooves around their daughter as she broke down crying. "You were a consummation of our love," Dancer said softly.

"We made you so we could love you and give you the life every pony deserves," said Sunset. "You're a part of both of us and an amazing filly." The two mares nuzzled their daughter.

"But ponies make fun of me," Sunrise hiccupped.

"We'll talk to your teacher about this. But in the meantime, let's have dinner. I think some good food will make you feel better." Sunset said with a smile.

They went downstairs and had dinner where the small family was able to talk about the good aspects of the day and even get a laugh out of Sunrise. For dessert, Sunset cut Sunrise a slightly larger than normal slice of carrot cake. She had to admit that having a good meal with her mothers did make her feel a little better. Once the dishes were washed and put away, the three ponies sat on the sofa so they could talk more about the issue.

"Now, who made fun of you?" Sunset asked. Flaring Sunrise bit her bottom lip nervously.

Moon Dancer put a comforting hoof on her daughter's shoulder. "We need to know so we can talk to your teacher and she can talk to the other foal's parents."

Flaring Sunrise let out a heavy sigh. "Ritzy Leisure. She's always putting other ponies down for not having nice things or not having lots of money like she does. Normally I ignore her, but today she was bragging about her parents and how great they are and was asking classmates what their parents did just so she could laugh and mock them." Her parents frowned as they heard this. "Then she asked me what my parents did, and I told her. She realized I had two moms and mocked me for being adopted. So I stood up to her and told her my moms made me together." Her eyes watered up again. "S-she called me a freak for having two moms use magic to make me."

Sunset Shimmer and Moon Dancer both felt a burning hot passion to teach that nasty filly a lesson themselves, but knew they'd have to restrain themselves. The two mares hugged their daughter.

"You're not a freak," said Sunset as she gently lifted her daughter's face with her hoof. "You are a pony just like your momma and me." She nuzzled her daughter's cheek. "And we love you so very much!"

"That's right," said Moon Dancer. "We love you and we'd do anything for you." She gave her daughter a hopeful smile. "And maybe, with time, this Ritzy Leisure will learn not to pick on other ponies."

Sunset Shimmer nodded in agreement. "I used to be antisocial because I felt more important since I was Celestia's student," she explained. "But after realizing my mistakes, some ponies gave me a helping hoof to turn my life around." She winked at Moon Dancer, knowing the pony part wasn't true, but felt it would help.

"Ponies used to make fun of Twilight and me," added Moon Dancer, "but we kept up our studies. Twilight became the princess of friendship and I became a professor at the school we went to." She gently booped her daughter's nose, getting a giggle out of her. "We'll talk to your teacher tomorrow so she can talk to Ritzy Leisure's parents."

"And remember," said Shimmer, "you're not a freak. You're our daughter and we love you very much."

Flaring Sunrise smiled and hugged her mothers. "I love you too."

 **The End**

A/N: I genuinely believe there are some ponies or creatures that would make fun of others just for the sake of tearing them down to build themselves up. Will this bully change their ways? We'll see. When I paired Sunset Shimmer with Moon Dancer, it made sense that they would use magic to have a foal like I've seen some MLP artists do. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
